Plus jamais comme avant
by an angel of fire
Summary: Les descendant de la famille Potter utilisent leurs derniére carte...le passé...Ils enverront leurs souvenirs aux aieuls, qui reagiront...[LExJP]
1. Prologue

Titre : Plus jamais ça 

Disclaimer : seule l'intrigue m'appartient, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue :

_**Maintenant ...**_

Dans une pièce sombre, trois personnes étaient assises en rond. Elle se tenaient la main et murmuraient des paroles

« Pour le bien être du futur, nous invoquons le dieu de la mémoire, afin de transmettre notre savoir a nos aïeuls , Pour éviter les erreurs du futur et du passé, afin que le mauvais sort soit conjuré... et que le passé se déroule comme il aurait du se dérouler. »

La première personne ouvrit un bocal et en sortit de longs filaments argentés. La seconde prit précautionneusement les souvenirs, et les inséra dans la tête de la 3éme personne. Puis les deux autres personnes sortirent des souvenirs propres a eux-mêmes et les donnèrent au troisième, qui les ingurgita.

« Pour que le futur leur soit révélé prenez ces souvenirs et offrez les leur, afin de conjurer le passé, et de colorer l'avenir. » firent les trois personnes

Soudain, celui qui avait tous les souvenirs, tomba dans un sommeil quasiment comateux. Une personne se dressa devant elle, un homme a la barbe blanche...

« A qui seront offerts ces souvenirs ? » fit il courtoisement

« A mes grands parents » répondit le jeune homme

« Angélus, soyez prêts à partir, toi et tes amis humains, tu aidera tes souvenirs... » Fit l'homme avant de disparaître

_**Quarante ans avant...**_

« Patmol, rends moi ce cahier, si elle le voit, on va mourir »

Criait un brun aux cheveux en bataille

« Mais non Cornedrue, tu verras » fit le dénommé Patmol...

Soudain tout devint confus, Cornedrue tomba par terre, il entendit crier, avant de tomber dans un sommeil comateux...

James se tenait debout dans une pièce blanche, il se demandait ou il était, lorsqu'il vit une rouquine... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'interpeller qu'une lumière blanche l'enveloppa...

James se retrouva dans un salon, ou il se reconnut... C'était la maison de campagne des Potter a Godric's Hollow... Il entra dans sa maison et vit un drôle de tableau, une jeune rousse, et un homme, qu'il identifia être son futur, tenaient un bébé dans leur bras...Un brun avec des yeux verts... Sans comprendre, la porte explosa, et James vit arriver celui qui terrorisait l'Angleterre...Lord Voldemort...Il entendit tout ce qui passa et vit ce qui suivit...

Il se retrouva également dans une maison, ou il vit un enfant faire l'elfe de maison... Puis il vit la vie de cet enfant, avant d'assister à sa mort... Il vit de terrifiantes images de ce qui se passait quarante ans plus tard... Soudain un homme a la barbe blanche apparut devant lui

« James Potter ? » fit l'homme

« Oui, et vous ? » répliqua James

« Chronos, mon temps bien qu'il soit illimité est limité... Ce que tu viens de voir, est le futur... Tu as assisté a ta mort et celle de Melle Evans, puis vu la vie de ton fils, et sa mort, ce que tu as vue est le futur, son futur, ton futur & votre futur...Si je t'ai montré cela, c'est que tes descendants les plus directs m'ont invoqués, d'ailleurs, ils arriveront a ton époque bientôt...Mais attention, ton ami rat est un traître, comme tu l'as vu dans le souvenir d'Harry et de Sirius... Méfie toi de lui...A bientôt James Potter » raconta Chronos

« Chronos, dites moi, Lily a vu cela ? » demanda James

« Oui, d'ailleurs, elle devrait voir le même message que toi, alors a Bientôt... » Lâcha le dieu, avant de disparaître...

James se réveilla en sursaut, entouré de Remus et Sirius

« Hey vieux ! Tu nous as fait une belle peur... » Souria Sirius

James devint blanc en se souvenant des paroles du dieu

« James ? Ça va ? » Demanda Sirius inquiet

Le James en question, commença à raconter ce qu'il avait vu...Sans savoir que chez les filles, la même situation se déroulait...


	2. Découverte et debut d'amitié?

Titre : Plus jamais ça 

Disclaimer : seule l'intrigue m'appartient, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, pour le moment du moins...ptdr

Blabla de l'auteur :

J'espère que mes lecteurs se portent bien !!

Angel

Bonne année a tous

* * *

Chapitre 2:

James avait tout raconté...Y comprit la trahison de Peter...Bien qu'au début, Sirius avait refusé d'y croire...Il avait finit par y croire, et comme d'un accord dit de vive voix, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire a Peter, de ne pas l'exclure, mais juste lui dire le strict minimum...Si ils trouvaient un moyen de le faire basculer du bon coté, ils le ferait, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun échappatoire possible. Ils savaient également que s'ils lui en parlaient, Peter, nierait tout prétextant que ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve... Cependant James ne cessait de penser à ce jeune garçon qui n'était autre que son fils...Un fils, il avait eu un fils...Et pas avec n'importe qui... Avec la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé... Lily Evans. Il repensa aux paroles du dieu... « Tes descendants arriveront bientôt »

« James, tu es avec nous, ou tu nous cache encore des choses ? » demanda Sirius soupçonneux

James le regarda

« Non, je ne cache plus rien » répliqua t-il a Sirius

Remus souria, devant les deux êtres si têtus qui commençaient a se disputer

« Si tu me cache quelque chose Cornedrue » répéta Sirius

« Non, Patmol, je ne te cache strictement rien » reprit James

Remus s'interposa avant que ça dégénère

« Stop !!! » cria Remus

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent immédiatement

« C'est mieux comme ça...Maintenant on sort d'ici, ou vous comptez rester ici toute la journée ? » proposa Remus

Sirius et James acquiescèrent silencieusement, et ils sortirent prendre l'air

Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, pour parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris

« Sirius, Remus...Je ne vous ai pas dit que mes descendant nous rendrons une petite visite... » Annonça James l'air de rien

Sirius et Remus s'étouffèrent

« Quoi ?! Et tu ne nous le dis que Maintenant ? » S'indigna Sirius

James Rigola

« Je l'avais oublié » se justifia James

Remus rigola

« On va voir les mini James et Mini Lily » argumenta t-il

James grogna à cette réflexion et Sirius rigola... Jusqu'a ce que Lily arrive

« Potter... Je dois te parler... » Lâcha t-elle

James se leva

« Je reviens les gars » fit James à Sirius et Remus qui souriaient

Lily l'entraîna à l'écart des autres

« Tu ne me croira pas mais... »

« Il m'est arrivé la même chose...Tu as vu Chronos, si je me trompe »

Lily le regarda surprise

« Comment sais tu... » Souffla t-elle

« Je l'ai aussi vu... » Répliqua James

« Tu sais donc pour... » Interrogea Lily

« Je sais tout...A ce sujet accepterais tu de m'accompagner au bal d'halloween ? » demanda James

Lily le regarda essayant de déceler un mauvais coup, mais n'en vit pas

« D'accord, a plusieurs conditions... Pas de Peter, et aucunes réflexions sur quoique ce soit... » Demanda Lily

James lui prit la main et fit un geste comme quoi il promettait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ils se séparèrent un mince sourire aux lèvres

« Alors vieux ? » demanda Sirius lorsqu'il fut prés d'eux

« J'ai une cavalière pour le bal d'halloween » Souria James

Sirius le regarda sans comprendre

« Tu as une cavalière. C'est ? » Demanda t-il

Remus lui souria devant l'air niais de son ami

« Lily Evans » répondit James, heureux

A ces mots, Sirius bondit, sous l'effet de la surprise

« Nan ! Tu plaisantes ? La préfete ? Celle qui t'as toujours remballé ? » S'exclama Sirius

James se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement

« Eh bah ça alors ! » lâcha Sirius

Remus regarda James avant de dire

« Elle a mis des conditions, c'est ça ? » demanda Remus

James regarda Remus et hocha du chef

« Oui...Plusieurs, même, ne pas parler de ce qu'on a vu, et que Peter ne vienne pas... » Annonça James

Remus le regarda tandis que Sirius l'interrogeait

« Attends, ça veut dire qu'elle a vu la même chose que toi ? » fit Sirius

Remus mis un coude dans les côtes de son ami

« Aie, Ca fait mal Remus » cria Sirius

James regarda ses amis avant de rire

« Oui, elle a vu comme moi » confirma James

« Alors, elle risque de te dire oui ? »Demanda Sirius

James rigola

« Ne brûle pas les étapes veux-tu ? » répliqua James devant l'empressement de son ami

Sirius attendait patiemment une réponse

« Non, pour le moment je préfère être ami avec elle... Après peut être... » Annonça James

Sirius prit une mine offensée, tandis que Remus lui affirmait qu'il avait raison...

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'un personnage les observait... et avait tout entendu...

Pendant ce temps, les trois maraudeurs allaient en direction du château, en rigolant...c'était l'heure du repas de midi...

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva une lettre, à son nom...

« **_Grand père, et arrière grand père,_**

_**Tu as certainement du rencontrer Chronos, qui a du t'informer de notre venue...Elle se fera le soir d'halloween, soit dans deux semaines...Avec de la chance, notre mère et grand mère nous accompagnera...**_

_**Bisous a toi, et aux maraudeurs,**_

**_Tes petits enfants : Lily Potter & Sirius Potter_**

_**Tes petits, petits enfants : Angélus & Amy Malefoy,**_

_**Ps : Lily Evans, a aussi eut la même lettre, ne panique pas »**_

Lorsque Sirius lu la lettre, il était furieux...

« Tu es associé aux Malefoy... » Fit Remus comme si cela était une évidence

Sans attendre, James arracha la lettre des mains de Sirius et partit...


	3. Arrivées surprise et bal d'halloween

Blabla de l'auteuse:

Voila le nouiveau chapitre!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 3 : Arrivées surprises et bal d'Halloween 

Depuis que James avait reçu cette lettre, il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser toutes ses idées...Mais une question le perturbait plus qu'autre chose...Comment les Potter, étaient ils arrivés a se lier aux Malefoy ? Si bien qu'a chaque fois qu'il y pensait, même deux semaines après, il sentait toujours une colère froide l'envahir...Heureusement, James était encadré des deux maraudeurs, Sirius et Remus, sinon, il ne savait ce qu'il aurait fait... Il aurait certainement tué Lucius Malefoy...

De son côté Lily, elle était assez contente...Sa petite fille portait son prénom, elle était arrière grand-mère, de deux enfants... A la différence de James, elle se moquait du nom de famille de ses enfants, ils pouvaient être, Malefoy, Black, ou même Weasley...Elle s'en moquait éperdument ...

Bien qu'ils soient enchantés de savoir qu'ils allaient rencontrer leurs descendants, Halloween arriva trop vite à leur goût... Pour faciliter les choses, ils allaient s'attendre devant leurs dortoirs... Mais bizarrement James fut le dernier à sortir, sous le regard exaspéré de Lily

« Que mijotais tu ? » se renseigna Lily

« Je cherchais une lettre porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles » grommela James

Lily comprit instantanément, et décida de réagir

« Je ne comprends pas, tu devrais être heureux, tu as un fils, des petits enfants et des petits petits enfants » souffla Lily

« Je peux pas, nous allons mourir dans moins de 5 ans, notre fils grandira chez ta sœur et il leur servira d'elfe de maison...Il affrontera trop de choses, et il sera seul, quand il mourra... Il laissera sa femme et deux enfants seuls... »Lâcha James « l'histoire se répétera ainsi de suite... »

Lily le regarda avant de le serrer dans ses bras, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé faire, surtout à James Potter...

« Moi aussi, au début, j'ai réagis comme toi...Mais rends toi compte, que nous avons une chance exceptionnelle... Nous avons la chance de tout refaire, de changer cet avenir monstrueux en paradis... » Chuchota Lily

James se releva...

« Tu viens ? »Fit il en lui tendant la main

Lily le suivit sans se faire prier

Ils allèrent au bal, ou ils dansèrent pendant plusieurs heures, sans penser au futur où a quoi que ce soit d'autre que de s'amuser...Ils entamaient une musique des Dei Wizard, un groupe très a la mode, lorsque une éclair zébra la salle de tous son long...Laissant apparaître cinq personnes...A la grande surprise de James et de Lily. Un garçon blond, mais avec des yeux atrocement ressemblant a ceux de Lily regarda vers eux, James n'eu aucun doute

Angélus ! Lily, Sirius et Amy pensèrent Lily et James

Les six personnes se dirigèrent vers elles

« Grand père... »Firent Lily et Sirius tout bas

James souria devant ce surnom, tandis qu'une personne venue avec eux, regardait James et Lily, un sourire froid aux lèvres...James identifia l'homme comme étant un Malefoy...Blond, aucune expression, des yeux aussi froid que le pole nord... Sûrement...Mais l'homme se détourna d'eux et alla voir le directeur, en parlant d'une voix haute et intelligible voix

« Professeur, je suis Drago Til'milane, voici mes enfants, Amy et Sirius... »Fit il en les présentant « Et mes neveux, Sirius et Lily Til'renvil »

Le directeur les regarda étonné

« Nous sommes venus ici, par des moyens assez...Complexe...Avec une potion que j'ai crée... Je l'ai utilisée lorsque les mangemorts ont attaqué notre île... » Continua Drago

« J'ai sauvé les enfants qui avaient survécus a l'attaque ...Ils ont 14 ans et ont de bonne bases en magie » conclu t-il

Le professeur l'observa un instant avant de regarder les petits et souria

« Bien, je vous l'accorde...Ils seront répartis Demain matin, a 9 heures tapantes... Dites moi, êtes vous doués en potions ? » Interrogea Le directeur

« Assez oui... Je voulais aller au conservatoire mais vu les événements... » Fit Drago tristement

« Demain matin ici aussi, je vous prends en remplacement d'Edgar, » annonça le directeur

« Professeur, peuvent ils venir a la tour Gryffondor ? » demanda James

Le professeur le regarda avant de remettre correctement ses lunettes, et de lui adresser un sourire

« Possible... » Fit le directeur en souriant

Point de vue de Drago :

Super...Mes petits enfants avec ces vauriens...J'en rêvais...Je vais leur dire bonne nuit...Hors de question que je reste avec Potter, Potter et Potter

Il se reprit en main, et souhaita bonne nuit à ses enfants et partit...

--Fin du point de vue—

Lily Potter regarda sa grand-mère en souriant

« Dis moi, ça te gênerai de m'appeler Lil ? » demanda la petite en souriant

« Non... « Fit Lily

Pendant ce temps, James liait connaissance avec son descendant et en discutait activement...du comportement de Drago...

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda James

« Non...Pas avec Amy et Angélus... Parfois avec nous aussi...Mais depuis que Lizzie est morte, il est comme ça... » Répondit Sirius junior

« Comment cela ? » se renseigna James

« Toi et Lily, vous avez eu Harry, mon père, qui s'est marié a Ginny Weasley...Ils ont eu trois enfants... Lil', Eliza et moi...On appelait tous Eliza Lizzie...Mais tu vois Drago a été dans deux époques...Celle ou il est né & Celle ou il a fugué... Il a fugué et est arrivé à mon époque...Il a rencontré ma sœur et ils ne se sont plus quittés... Jusqu'à ce que son père fasse une visite surprise et je te laisse imaginer la suite... » Raconta Sirius Junior

James comprit aussitôt...

Je vois...Il connaissait Harry...Intéressant... Réfléchit il

De l'autre coté, Lily était assaillie par Amy, Angélus et Lily junior qui voulaient absolument tout savoir...

Chapitre suivant si j'ai 4 rewiews !!!!

Thanks

Angl


	4. Disputes et coup de foudre

L'arbre généalogique :

James épouse Lily Evans,

Ont eu un fils

Harry potter qui épouse Ginny Weasley

Ont eu 3 enfants

Lily, sirius et eliza dite lizzie

Drago Malefoy épouse Eliza dite Lizzie Potter /

Ont eu 2 enfants :

Amy Malefoy et Angélus Malefoy

Angel : Voila, le chapitre 4 !

Drago : Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir des petits enfants potterrien ! Angel tu dépasses les bornes !!!!!!!!

Angel : Non, c'est juste mon imagination qui déborde... se moque de lui

Drago : Mais oui, c'est cela, la poêle et je m'appelle Maurice

Fire : bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on pourrai revenir a la fan fiction Nan ? Drago, tu te contente de jouer ton perso et Angel tu te contente d'écrire compris ?

Angel et Drago : Mouais ... Bonne Lecture !!!!!

Rappel des personnages

Lily Evans : Lily Evans

James Potter : James Potter

Sirius Black : Patmol ou Sirius

Lily Ginevra Potter : Lily Til'Raven

Sirius Harry Potter : Sirius Til'raven

Drago Malefoy : Drago Til'milane

Amy et Angélus Malefoy: Amy et Angélus Til'milane

Voila

Chapitre 4:

**_Appartements de Drago Malefoy, le lendemain, juste avant le premier cours..._**

"Comment osent ils pervertir mes enfants a leurs idioties sans nom...Ils vont comprendre pourquoi, mon nom est craint...Foi de Malefoy..."

Il n'avait pas bien dormi... Et s'était levé du mauvais pied... Une chose sure, les maraudeurs allaient morfler...

**_Salle commune Gryffondor, au même moment..._**

" Psitt!!! Sir', ça te dit de faire une blague a Snivellus ?" demande Patmol, au petit fils de son meilleur ami

Le deuxième Sirius hocha de la tête, en signe d'assentiment

"Angélus, marcherai aussi " confia t-il...

"Alors réunion de tous ceux qui veulent participer dans moins de 20 minutes..."

Ils partirent de leurs coté, avant de tous se réunir... Au final, il y avait James, Sirius, Remus, Angélus et Sirius bis... et pour le grand malheur de ces derniers, Amy, qui allait encore hurler...

"Je projette de transformer Snivellus en danseuse du ventre... Enfin pas en les belles, en un gros boudin, plein de bijou de fille, et bien évidemment la jupe en volant... Ca vous dit ?" commença Patmol

Eclat de rire de James, Sirius, Remus, Amy et Angélus, sous l'oeil noir d'Amy, qui préféra se taire...

« Il faudrait faire cela dans un coin ou il y a du monde, non ? » demanda James

« Evidemment » confirma Patmol

"Je suis contre" tonna Amy

Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement

"Vous êtes cinglés ou quoi ?! Sirius, Angélus, c'est un membre de la famille ! Angélus, c'est le Parain de notre père...Sirius, Il a sauvé ton père, quand Lucius le beurk a voulu le tuer...Vous êtes malades!! Grand père ne l'aimait pas mais il n'aurait jamais voulu cela..." fit elle, en voix d'outre tombe...

Sirius et Angélus se regardèrent gênés...Mais Amy continua

" Tu sais ce qu'Hermione m'a dit avant de mourir? Change le futur et tente de faire entendre raison aux maraudeurs sur Severus...C'est quelqu'un de bien..."

James et Sirius étaient sous le choc...Mais Amy se tourna vers eux

" Vous voulez vous en prendre a lui? Vous risquez de vous attirer mes foudres, de plus, au risque de vous surprendre, Harry sera son élève, en potions, et il en bavera, Harry sera pratiquement son bouc émissaire...Il a donné une seule raison a sa haine envers lui...Vous, les maraudeurs...Vous l'avez humilié, et il humiliera a son tour Harry...Plus tard, il s'est rendu compte qu'Harry était quelqu'un de bien et lui a sauvé la vie...Bien trop tard...Il est mort, deux semaines après...Il se confiait énormément a Hermione, donc elle le connaissait mieux que nous...Si vous l'attaquez je ne vous connaît plus... »

Elle tourna les talons et claqua le portrait, qui hurla sous le choc...

" Elle est vraiment...Colérique..." commença James

"Mais splendide..." avoua Patmol, ebahi

Angélus commença a s'énerver, tandis que Sirius rigolait...

"Première caractéristique Potter et Weasley... Tu verrais ma mère...Elle est pire encore, mais dés qu'elle hurle, tout le monde plie, tant elle peut être belle... Par contre, Angélus est l'Archétype du Malefoy, il rigole, a de l'humour mais est trop jaloux et protecteur, comme oncle Ron..."

Angélus vit Rouge et décida de partir...Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva la réunion antiServilo...

Ils se retrouvèrent tous plusieurs minutes plus tard, devant la salle de potions...Amy ignorait royalement les autres...Drago les fit entrer dans sa salle...se demandant pourquoi sa fille était a l'écart...Ils prirent tous place...

"Bien...Je connais les compétences de beaucoup d'entre vous..." Fit Drago, en observant Lucius, Severus;Lily, les maraudeurs et ses petits protégés...

Mais les maraudeurs écoutaient peu...Trop obnubilés par ce que leur avait dit Amy. Ils pourraient revoir leur jugement a la baisse...Mais s'ils remettaient en cause leur guerre, les maraudeurs n'auraient pas d'autre raison d'être... Rahhh qu'est ce que leur vie était compliquée...Mais James était déjà plutôt content...Lily n'en avait pas encore eu vent...Pas encore...Par contre Lily Potter devait être au courant...Elle semblait être tout aussi furieuse que sa nièce, ce qui en disait long. Sirius lui, semblait sous le charme d'Amy...qui elle bizarrement ne l'était pas... (allez savoir pourquoi xD)... Et Lily, devenait amicale avec James, mais sans plus...Quand a Remus, lui approuvait Lily et Lily... Si bien que 3 clans s'étaient crées...La paix avec servilo, pour Amy, Lily et Lily, les neutres Remus, Sirius et Angélus, et les pour la guerre avec Severus, James et Sirius... Si bien que plusieurs semaines après, plusieurs convocations de Drago arrivèrent...Elles retournaient a chaque fois au destinataires...Alors il les convoqua a la fin d'un cours...

"Vous 9, vous restez la, je dois vous parler..."

Ils restèrent avec une moue vraiment ennuyée...

"Que se passe t-il, Amy, tu t'éloigne des autres, Angélus, tu ne lui parle plus...Que vous arrive t-il?" commença t-il

Personne ne répondit, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère...

"Sirius, réponds moi!" reprit il, froidement

Sirius garda le silence...et regarda son beau frère dans les yeux... pour lui prouver qu'il ne dira rien

"Tu ressemble trop a Lizzie et a ta mère toi..." lâcha t-il, déçu, sachant qu'il ne dirait rien... « Vous devez penser aux autres, vous êtes la pour changer votre avenir, pas pour aller faire la guerre avec les vôtres »

Sirius le regarda froidement avant de lui dire méchamment

" Lizzie, Amy, Angélus...Tes parents...Toujours eux, mais moi je suis quoi? Ton voisin ? Lily c'est quoi ? Un pékin? Tu ne t'occupes pas de nous, on est seul, et tu nous laisses seuls... Lizzie n'approuverait pas ça...Jamais même..."

Il partit en claquant la porte

" Pire que son père...C'est une tare..." Murmura Drago assez fort pour que James ne l'entende

"Une tare? Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes comme votre père...Lui aussi, il cherche les gens comme ça..." Cria James

Et il sortit suivi de Patmol...Seul Remus, Amy et Angélus restaient...

" Ne leur en voulez pas...Je sais ce que vous avez voulu dire... et je vous approuve, il doivent faire la paix et pas ça..." Confia Remus

Drago lui jeta un regard reconnaissant

"Pourquoi vous disputez vous ?" répéta Drago

" Severus..." fit Angélus sombre

"Ah je vois...Amy tu as hurlé et ça a dégénéré, c'est cela?" interrogea Drago

" Oui père..." affirma Amy...

" Tu vas faire ce qu'Hermione avait dit ? Tu vas essayer ? il doit être fier de la haut..." fit Drago en souriant

« On essaie de tout faire... Mais ils ne cessent pas... » soupira Amy...

Remus et Angélus allaient sortir...

« Tu viens ? » demandèrent ils a Amy

Elle les suivit tranquillement

Note de l'auteuse :

Pas de nouveau chapitre sans 5 rewiews

Angellll


	5. Amities, amour et disparition

L'arbre généalogique :  
James épouse Lily Evans,  
Ont eu un fils Harry potter qui épouse Ginny Weasley Ont eu 3 enfants Lily, sirius et eliza dite lizzie Drago Malefoy épouse Eliza dite Lizzie Potter /  
Ont eu 2 enfants :  
Amy Malefoy et Angélus Malefoy Rappel des personnages Lily Evans : Lily Evans James Potter : James Potter Sirius Black : Patmol ou Sirius Lily Ginevra Potter : Lily Til'Raven Sirius Harry Potter : Sirius Til'raven Drago Malefoy : Drago Til'milane Amy et Angélus Malefoy: Amy et Angélus Til'milane

Voila

_**Les descendants Potter, & Malefoy, m'appartiennent, donc merci de ne pas les utiliser !!

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 5: L'amour peut il la sauver? Et une disparition creer des amitiés?**_

Inutile de nier, le fait que Sirius ait " Flashé " Sur Amy Malefoy...Mais etais ce réciproque? Evidemment, Lily Ginevra, enqueta...Elle avait taté le terrain plusieurs fois, avant de s'y risquer connaissant le caractere peut avenant d'Amy...Elle avait commencé a parler de Sirius Black a Amy, qui avait au début refusé d'entendre quoi que ce soit...Elle préferait se lier d'amitié, avec des gens comme Severus Rogue, ou Meme Narcissa Black...Au grand désespoir de Patmol...Mais peine perdue, elle refusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit!!! Alors...Patmol, continua de l'observée a la dérobée comme il l'avait toujours fait, sous les quolibets, des autres...

"Sirius, dis lui mince!! le pressait les deux Lily...

Mais lui refusiat toujours...Les lily elles, questionnaient Amy, sur le sujet tabou...Sirius Black...Sans savoir, qu'Amy et Lily Ginevra faisaient front pour rapprocher Lily et James...Et c'etait en bonne voie...En 4 mois, ils avaient assez bien oeuvrés...

_oO° Flash Back °Oo_

Lily & James:

Lily etait assise a la bibliotheque, lorsque James arriva, et s'asseya en face d'elle...Ils s'observerent en chien de faillence, avant que Lily ne lui dise, un mot plutot magique.  
"Je m'excuse pour toutes les fois, ou j'ai hurlé sans raison"  
James, lui avait alors tendu sa main, en signe de paix...

_oO° Fin du Flash Back °Oo_

Depuis, ils se balladaient ensemble, dans le parc, a rire de tout et de rien... Mais, ce jour la, ils n'auraient jamais du sortir en dehors de l'enceinte de Pourdlard...Dumbledore avait jugé que les eleves devaient se changer les idées, et avait décrété, jour de congé, afin d'aller a Pré au Lard...Sans danger...Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient... Amy, fidele a elle meme, etait certes restée avec son frere, mais avait la tete ailleurs...Ils firent plusieurs boutiques, lorsqu'un bruit de détonation se fit entendre...Des sorts fuserent vers le petit groupe, et l'un d'eux toucha Amy...Patmol et Angelus la virent tomber au ralenti et furent pris d'une haine incommensurable...Ils commencerent a terrasser les ennemis, sans savoir que plus personne ne surveillait le corps si blanc d'Amy...Ils ne virent pas un homme arriver, et s'en emparer, avant de transplaner...Ils continuerent a se battre, lorsqu'ils transplanerent tous...Pourquoi? Ils ne le surent pas...Mais Patmol, hurla de terreur, lorsqu'il vit l'empreinte du corps d'Amy dans la neige, mais plus de corps...Il se mit a pleurer...Sans le savoir les maraudeurs, allaient prendre une nouvelle dimension...Lorsque la nouvelle de la disparition d'Amy fut annoncée, Severus et Narcissa allerent voir Angelus, afin de lui proposer de l'aide...Patmol n'en crut pas ses yeux, lorsque Rogue, s'installa en face de lui, avec un crystal chercheur.  
"Tu...fais...quoi?" begaya Patmol

Severus le regarda froidement avant de répondre

" Je cherche Amy...Au risque de te surprendre Black, je la considere comme ma soeur, et je m'inquiete pour elle "  
James & Patmol manquerent de s'etouffer, tandis que les autres, s'approcherent de Severus

"Si tu as besoin, de quoi que ce soit, nous t'aideront..." Lacha Sirius Potter, plus blanc que nature.  
Ils ne trouverent rien, et deciderent d'aller dormir, la nuit porte conseil...Ils ne dormirent pas...Du moins tous, sauf un, qui semblait comme en trance...Patmol...Il voyait Amy, dans un lit, ou une femme lui épongeait le front...Puis un homme arriver, et lui fourrer une potion dans la bouche...Il se retint d'hurler, lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Amy, il etait blanc, mais elle semblait avoir une balafre, sur l'oeil...Comme un éclair...Se pouvait il que? Non...Il savait quel etait le sort, qu'il lui avait été lancé, et lui meme n'y aurait pas réechappé...Mais une parole lui retira ses doutes.  
"Sirius..." fit elle lentement et tout bas Sirius la regarda " Dis a mon pere...Que je suis...Chez lui...Au chateau...Je t'en prie"  
Sirius, la regarda tristement,avant d'acquiescer

"Je ne te l'ai jamais dit...Je t'aime..." fit il en un souffle, avant de se reveiller

Il retrouva les autres, dans la salle commune,et annonca triomphant

"Je sais ou est Amy...Je l'ai vue"  
Tout le monde sursauta.  
"Quoi? "murmura Angelus

Patmol raconta alors son songe, ou il la voyait, elle , son ange, puis il raconta le message qu'Amy lui avait donné..Angelus, se tappa le front

"J'y avais meme pas pensé...Viens, on va voir mon pere"  
Patmol se retrouva dans le bureau de Drago a encore raconter son reve, avant que son professeur de Potion, ne lui dise

"Serais tu pret, a risquer t'a vie pour elle?"

Sirius regarda Drago, une lueur farouche dans le regard

"A mourir s'il le fallait"  
Drago, garda, juste Patmol dans son bureau, et evacua tout le monde

"Prépare, toi, demain matin, on y va"  
Et il sortit, laissant un Sirius Black abassourdit...

* * *

Pas de chapitre, sans rewiews


End file.
